Coincidental
by EOmazing
Summary: Yet another EO reunion fic. Please read & review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first multi-chapter fic! My goal is to update weekly, so hopefully I'll be able to stick to that. Also, the chapters will vary in length because I'm going to break them up based on the plot instead of the length. Please read and review! I'm very open to constructive criticism.**

* * *

Chapter One

"Put your other shin guard on please, Noah" said Olivia calmly, trying to help the excited five year old get ready. It was eight o'clock on a cloudy Saturday morning and Noah had his first ever soccer game at nine. The team had been practicing for four weeks at the public soccer fields in Queens. There were a few soccer clubs in Manhattan, but they were too intense for Olivia's taste. She wanted Noah to play in a relaxed atmosphere, even if it meant driving him to Queens three times a week for a small summer league. Her promotion to Lieutenant allowed for a more regular schedule, which she thanked the Heavens for every day. She was able to spend more time with Noah now that she wasn't working the erratic hours of an SVU detective.

"I'm so excited Mom! Are you excited?" Noah was practically bouncing up and down in his seat at the kitchen table as Olivia tied his red cleats.

She nodded. "Yes baby, I'm very excited. Maybe we can get lunch with the team after."

"Alright Mom. Can we go to the game now?" Noah asked, standing up and walking over to the white door of their apartment.

"Yes we can. Let me grab my purse and we can get in the car."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

As they drove the thirty-five minutes from Manhattan to Queens, Olivia's thoughts slipped to Elliot Stabler. It had been seven years since she'd seen him or heard from her former partner. Every time she went into Queens, she pondered the possibility of running into him.

She'd eventually given up on trying to contact him after months of him not returning her calls. He and Kathy were divorced, she knew that much from the newspaper. _It was bound to happen sometime_ , she thought, and immediately scolded herself for mentally making such a snarky comment.

There were so many questions he'd left unanswered. She wondered about his kids. Had Dickie ended up in the Army? Did he even go by "Dickie" anymore? Elliot's life was presumably much different than it was the last time she'd seen him. A lot had changed in her life, anyway. She knew that shooting Jenna was hard on him, but she always assumed that he would return to SVU. _Nearly twenty years of being a detective, and he was able to just walk away._ The thought baffled her.

She usually tried not to think of him, she really did. The first two years without him were the hardest. She was constantly angry; at him for just leaving her like that, at Nick Amaro for not being Elliot, and then at herself for being selfish. It took a lot for her to even pick up the phone and call him, because Olivia Benson was _not_ the type to show that she needed people. When he didn't answer her calls, it made her a bit more furious each time until she gave up on trying to reach out to him.

The resentment was eventually replaced with mourning when it finally hit her that he wouldn't return to the squad. Then, for a few years, she didn't really allow herself to dwell on him. It felt wrong mulling over him while she was dating Brian, and then Lewis happened and her thoughts were everywhere. Next came Noah, bouncing into her life as an infant with such audacity that she literally didn't have time think about Elliot Stabler and why he abandoned her. She and Noah developed a routine, and life went on without her former best friend.

She had told Noah about Elliot, but not about the extent of their closeness. Noah only knew of him as "Mommy's old partner," nothing more.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia pulled her black SUV into an empty parking spot at the Queens Soccer Complex and shut the car off. Noah unbuckled himself and Olivia opened the car door for him. The boy's anticipation for his soccer game had multiplied during the short drive and he was practically shaking now.

"What if I score a goal Mom?" he asked, looking up at Olivia.

"That would be fantastic. But I'll be proud even if you don't score, Noah," said Olivia, hugging her son. Noah squirmed out of the embrace.

"Mom stop. I need to go warm up with my team," he whined.

"Okay champ. I love you."

"Love you too mom," replied Noah, before running off to join his teammates.

Olivia smiled as the team prepared for the game. Noah had made friends with some of the other boys and he seemed to genuinely enjoy soccer. Olivia adored the company of the other soccer moms, and had even befriended a few of them. Being a single mom, she didn't have a lot of time to socialize, so it was fun getting to know other women while their kids played soccer. She had missed out on this life for so many years and was ecstatic to be living it now. Olivia saw Laura, one of the soccer moms, walking over to her and waved. Laura's son Grant was one of Noah's best friends on the team and Olivia had bonded with Laura since their boys had had a few play dates together.

"Hey there Olivia! How are you?" exclaimed Laura when she noticed Olivia waving at her.

Olivia chuckled at Laura's excitement. "Hi Laura. I'm great, how are you?" asked Olivia.

"I'm doing well, thanks. How was your date last week?" Laura questioned.

"It was fine, but there won't be a second one," said Olivia with a sigh. "His kids are all in college, so he wasn't thrilled when I brought up Noah. I think I'm going to hold off on dating for a few months, at least until Noah starts Kindergarten."

"Sorry to hear that. I'm sure you'll find a keeper someday," offered Laura.

Olivia had started to thank her when she was interrupted by a whistle, signaling that the game had started.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Roughly forty-five minutes later, the game had concluded. The league didn't keep score for the children's games, but Noah had scored a goal.

"Mom did you see that?" Noah exasperated. "I scored a goal!"

Olivia held up a hand for Noah to high-five. "You were fantastic, Noah. I'm so proud of you."

Noah smiled at her. "Thanks Mom. Are we getting lunch with the team?"

"No, a few of the boys have other plans. You and I can go out for ice cream though, okay bud?"

Olivia waited a second for Noah to respond and noticed that his eyes were following something behind her. Before she had a chance to turn around, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Olivia froze. She didn't need to look to know who it was, but she looked anyway.

"Elliot?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! Here is chapter two, as promised. Please read and review!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Olivia's heart dropped into her stomach as she took in the sight of him. His hair had greyed, the lines around his eyes had deepened, but Elliot Stabler was undeniably still attractive.

 _Keep your shit together, Benson._

She didn't know whether to smack him across the face or jump into his arms. He interrupted her before she could choose.

"Olivia. Hi. How are you?" he asked tentatively, not completely sure of what to say.

Olivia gave him a tight-lipped smile and nodded. "I'm doing well, El...Elliot." She wasn't sure if she should call him by his nickname or not after so many years. "What about you?"

"I'm…I'm okay. Thanks," he said, returning her half-smile.

There was a pause in the conversation as their current situation left them tongue-tied. Their eyes met for a half second before they embraced each other without hesitation. His arms, still well muscled seven years later, wrapped around her midsection while hers found his broad shoulders. She buried her face in his grey cotton T-shirt and his head dropped to her shoulder.

"I missed you so, so much." he whispered gravely in her ear. "Not knowing if I'd ever see you again… it almost killed me."

"Me too," Olivia admitted, pulling her face away from his now-damp chest and wiping under her eyes. She looked up at him only to find that he had begun to tear up too. He glanced down at her and reluctantly let go of her waist, not wanting to be too forward. God, he had missed her.

She resisted hugging him again and instead turned toward Noah. He was staring up at them, his expression somewhere between puzzled and disgusted.

Olivia laughed at her son's expression. "Elliot, this is Noah. He's my son," she said with a proud beam on her face. "Noah, this is Elliot, Mommy's old partner."

Elliot looked slightly confused but he offered his hand for Noah to shake. "Nice to meet you bud."

"Nice to meet you too," said Noah, returning the handshake.

"What are you doing here Elliot?" asked Olivia, looking up at him again.

He pointed over Olivia's shoulder. "Eli is playing on the field over there. I was going to concessions and I saw you here with Noah. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to say hi, even though you have every reason to hate me," he admitted, staring at the ground. Olivia sighed.

"This is not the time and place for that conversation, Elliot. But I do appreciate you coming over here. You have my number, call me when you're free for dinner or coffee sometime," she offered, giving him a small smile.

"I will Liv...Olivia." He turned toward Noah. "It was great to meet you. You have an amazing mother." He leaned in to hug her once more, and she returned the embrace. They pulled away and made eye contact.

"I'll hopefully be seeing you both again soon. Take good care of your mom, Noah," he said, winking at the boy. Noah grinned and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Bye Elliot."

"Bye Olivia," he said, starting to walk toward the field where Eli was playing. He stopped when she spoke again.

"And Elliot? Don't wait seven years this time."

 _Classic Benson sass,_ he thought.

"I won't, Olivia."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Elliot was on cloud nine as he continued walking to the concessions stand. _Did that really just happen?_ , he thought to himself. He was beyond thrilled to know that Olivia was doing well. Her son was good looking, which he assumed was from Olivia and not her husband. _Wait. Who is Noah's father?_

 _God damn it, Stabler, where did you think the boy came from?,_ he scolded himself. He tried to remember if she had worn a ring, but he couldn't. _All those god damned years of being a cop and you can't make a simple observation. Way to go, Elliot._

Doing the math, he concluded that Olivia became pregnant shortly after he left the squad. The realization punched him in the stomach and made him more guilty, if possible. His joy from seeing Olivia was quickly dwindling as his conscience took over. Upon reaching the meager concessions stand, he ordered nachos and a bottle of water. When the freckled, teenage worker told him he was a dollar short, it took everything Elliot had in him not to snap at the poor kid. After shoving another dollar on the counter, he took his water and nachos then stormed back to Eli's field.

Although rage was his usual reaction, these revelations saddened him. _She didn't need you. You left her, and now she's with another man. You had your chance, Stabler, and you shitted all over it._

"God damn it!" he yelled after tripping over a small bump in the terrain. He managed to hold on to his nachos, but the water bottle tumbled to the grass. Bending over to pick it up, he heard a small voice near him.

"Sir, are you okay?" prodded a girl who looked to be about eight years old. Two messy, blonde french braids snaked down the back of her head and she was wearing a jersey. He immediately softened upon seeing the girl's face.

"I'm fine, thank you." He nodded at her and kept walking, slightly less upset. Taking a deep breath, he reached Eli's field and returned to the bleachers. He channeled his emotions into cheering for the team, willing himself to forget about Olivia.

When the game was over, Eli jogged off the field.

"Nice job, sport," said Elliot, patting his son on the back.

"Thanks Dad. Why did getting nachos take so long?" Eli asked, eyeing Elliot accusingly. Elliot shifted his stance and began playing with the cuff of his shirt.

"Actually, bud, I ran into an old friend. Do you remember Olivia? The woman who delivered you?" he asked, deciding to be honest with his son.

Eli looked shocked. "No, but I've heard lots of stories about her. Why didn't mom like her?" he inquired. Elliot sighed.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you someday, but today isn't that day. What's important is that Olivia is doing well. She has a son who is five. Maybe you two can meet sometime," he said, waiting for Eli's reaction.

"Sounds good Dad. Can I get some nachos?"

"Sure you can, bud."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Later that night, his guilt had crept back in. Eli had long been asleep but Elliot was tossing and turning. The clock read 12:57. Elliot threw his covers off, walked into the bathroom and splashed his face with cool water. He looked in the mirror as he dried his face before returning to his bed.

He closed his eyes, once again attempting to sleep.

Olivia had given him another chance, and he'd be damned if he didn't take it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you all like where this story is going. I'm excited for the journey that lies ahead for everyone's favorite duo. This chapter is pretty short, but Chapter 4 will be much longer. Reviews are much appreciated!**

 **I don't own these characters, I'm only borrowing them for the purpose of this fic (:**

* * *

Olivia's mind was racing as she walked back to her car with Noah. She tried her best to keep a calm exterior for Noah's sake, despite her inner turmoil. Once she had buckled Noah and gotten in the car, she forced herself to take a deep breath as she turned the key to ignite the engine. She could tell that Noah's thoughts were still on his soccer game, but she knew he would ask about Elliot sooner than later. She hoped it was later.

"I can't believe I scored a goal. It went right past the goalie's head!" exclaimed Noah. Olivia closed her eyes for a split second and thanked God that Noah had stayed focused on his game for so long.

"Yes it did Noah. You were amazing," she said upon opening her eyes. "Do you think you'll want to play next year?"

"Probably. It's fun. And the boys on my team are cool," he answered. Olivia quickly checked the rear view mirror to find him looking out the window, appearing to be deep in thought. She knew the questions would be coming soon.

"Good honey, I'm glad you like soccer. I didn't play on any teams as a kid, only goofing around with other neighborhood kids. Soccer was always my favorite," she told him, attempting to remain on the subject of soccer.

"That's cool Mom. Can I ask you something?" the boy said cautiously.

She knew what was coming. "Sure Noah, you can ask me anything."

"Why did Elliot make you cry? Was he mean to you?"

She chuckled at her son's logic. "No, Elliot wasn't mean to me. Those were happy tears. I haven't seen him in a very long time, so I was delighted to see him today. I've been wondering about what that moment would be like for many years," she admitted, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Why didn't you just call him?"

 _Damn Noah's intelligence._

She gave him credit, although she didn't want to acknowledge his inquiries at the moment.

"I did try to call him, but he didn't call me back. You know how I told you that Elliot worked with Mommy? Our jobs were tough. There are a lot of bad guys in New York City, and eventually Elliot didn't want to do the job anymore," she explained, choosing to leave out the part where Elliot shot a teenage girl. "He retired, and it made me very sad. I think it also made him sad, but seeing me would've made it worse for him. I had to respect that, even if it meant losing my best friend."

She had tried to break it down into words that would register with a five year old, but that was no easy task.

"He was your best friend? I thought you just worked with him," stated Noah, sounding confused.

"Yeah, he was my best friend. I would've done anything for him, and I know he would've done anything for me. That's why I had to let him go," Olivia explained sadly.

"Don't they say if you love something you should let it go? That's what Lucy told me once when I caught a butterfly. Did you love Elliot?"

The question was so innocent, coming from her son, but it nearly made Olivia drive off the road.

Once again, _damn Noah's intelligence._

"Only as a friend." The words felt strange leaving her mouth. "He was married to a woman named Kathy, and they have five beautiful children," she concluded, hoping that her answer would satisfy Noah.

"He _was_ married? So he's not anymore?"

"Nope. He and Kathy are divorced," she told him, trying to sound neutral.

"Oh. Okay. Why?"

She knew that Noah meant no harm, but she was getting really fucking sick of these questions.

"I'm not sure. I only know they're divorced because it was listed in the newspaper. They were still married the last time I saw him before today."

 _At least that answer was the truth,_ she thought to herself.

"If he wasn't married to Kathy when he was your best friend, would you have loved him-loved him? As more than a friend?"

Her mind was split between freaking out and wondering where the hell her son learned this stuff.

"Why do you ask that?" she questioned. It was times like these she was grateful for the solid poker face she had developed over many years of working for the NYPD.

"Grant is my best friend. I've never hugged him like that. People in movies who are in love with each other hug each like that," he stated simply.

She decided that Noah could handle her honesty.

"I think I used to love him as more than a friend, but I didn't let myself believe it. Then when he left, I knew that I couldn't love him anymore. Like I said, I needed to let him go." Despite her Class A poker face, she wasn't able to hide the sadness in her voice.

"That's sad Mommy. I hope we get to see him again. He's nice."

Her heart leapt upon hearing the words. She smiled at Noah in the rear view mirror.

"I'm sure we'll be seeing more of him."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, I've been out of town. Without further** **adieu, here is chapter four.**

* * *

The next morning, Elliot and Eli attended the 8 o'clock mass. Elliot was a regular there and Eli went with him every other week. During the service, Elliot found himself praying that he could make things right with Olivia.

Afterward, they went out for breakfast at a small diner near his apartment in Queens. As Elliot waited for his son to finish his waffles his thoughts drifted, once again, to his former partner. He wanted so badly to call her, but he also didn't want to seem too eager.

 _Fuck that, we have a lot of time to make up for,_ he finally decided.

"Eli, what would you think of having lunch with Olivia and her son?" He wanted to check with him before making plans because they only spent every other week together.

"That would be cool. I like being with little kids because they don't tell me what to do like Dickie does," he answered.

Immediate relief fled through Elliot when he heard Eli's response.

"Alright, I'll call her."

 _Shit, I have to call her._

 _Why is this so hard? It's just Olivia_ , he told himself. _Just Olivia._

His tall, beautiful, curvy, smoky-eyed ex-partner 'just Olivia.'

 _God dammit. Man up, Stabler._

Taking a deep breath, he dialed her number. It was one of two he had memorized - Olivia's and Kathy's. The phone seemed to ring for hours, although it was only a few minutes.

His heart sang when he heard her throaty voice answer.

"Benson."

"Hi Olivia, this is Elliot." He felt the need to introduce himself since they hadn't talked on the phone in years.

She chuckled. He had obviously forgotten that Caller ID existed.

"I know, Elliot. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you and Noah would like to join Eli and I for lunch. You know, because I only have him until tomorrow, then he goes back to Kathy's. Anyway, he'd really like to see you, and he wants to meet Noah," he babbled, trying to keep his nerves in check.

She sighed, contemplating his offer.

"That sounds nice, but I think we need to talk alone before we bring our kids into this," she said. Although she undoubtedly wanted to see him, Noah was and always would be her first priority.

"I guess you're right Liv," he agreed, trying to hide the sadness in his voice. However, she didn't need to see him to know how he was really feeling.

"Tell you what. If you're free Wednesday evening, I'll have Lucy stay with Noah and you and I can have dinner then," she offered.

He usually had drinks with his coworkers on Wednesdays, but this was far more important to him.

His voice was no longer sad. "Sounds like a plan. Can I pick you up at seven?"

"See you then, Elliot."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

When Wednesday rolled around, all the details were settled. She had texted him her new address, and they decided on a small Italian restaurant near her apartment.

Her nerves were getting the best of her as she sorted through the clothes in her closet, unsure of what to choose.

 _Is this a date? No. It's definitely not a date. We're just going to catch up over dinner_ , she thought to herself. _Shit, that sounds like a date._

After deciding that she was most definitely _not_ going on a date tonight, she picked a purple sleeveless blouse, black fitted pants, and simple black suede heels.

Once she was dressed, she took in her reflection in the full length mirror next to her dresser. Her top was revealing yet tasteful, showing just the right amount of cleavage. The deep purple color of her shirt set off her chocolate colored hair and eyes. The black pants she had chosen were flattering, and the suede heels were the perfect finishing touch to her outfit. Satisfied, she removed her heels and started on her makeup. Other than her usual mascara and blush, she gave herself a slight smoky eye and added only a tad of neutral lipstick, because this was definitely _not_ a date. When her makeup was satisfactory, she grabbed a black trench coat in case the late-summer night became chilly. She put on her heels and returned to the kitchen, where Noah and Lucy were eating dinner.

"You look really nice, Olivia," complimented Lucy.

"Yeah Mom. Are you sure you're not going on a date?" added Noah.

"I'm sure honey," Olivia replied to her son, who shared a knowing look with his babysitter. They both knew she was going on a date.

Olivia gave her son a hug, then he returned to his mac and cheese. She checked the time on her phone.

"Six fifty eight, Elliot should be here soon," she said, taking a seat on a barstool in her kitchen. She turned toward her son and Lucy.

"So, what do you two have planned for tonight?" Olivia asked them. Noah answered first.

"I'm going to show Lucy my new Transformers and then we'll probably watch a movie."

"Sounds fun. I should be home by eleven," said Olivia.

"Take your time, I'm sure you'll have a great time," Lucy told her with a smile.

Olivia was about to respond when she heard a familiar knock on the door. Her pulse sped up as she rose to open it.

There he was, standing in the doorway. He wore a steel blue shirt that set off his icy eyes, along with a black leather jacket and dark jeans. She forgot to speak for a few seconds, dumbfounded by how handsome he looked. She finally smiled at him and snapped out of her haze.

"Hey Elliot, come on in," she greeted, opening the door.

"Lucy, this is my friend Elliot," she said before turning toward him. "Let me grab my purse then we can go."

He nodded at her, a slight smile gracing his lips when he realized that she was not, in fact, wearing a ring. Once she returned with her purse, he motioned toward the door.

"After you," he said, placing his hand on her back and then quickly pulling it away. He wasn't sure what physical contact was allowed, although he was pretty sure they both wanted it. It was comforting, if anything. He decided to put his hand back on her blouse until they reached the elevator. Olivia pushed the call button. When the elevator arrived, they stepped forward and then back again, realizing that they couldn't both fit through the door at once. Their laughter broke through some of the tension hanging in the air.

"Ladies first," said Elliot, motioning to the door. Olivia thanked him and walked inside the elevator. When he had joined her inside, he turned toward her.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of Noah and Lucy, but you look really nice," he complimented, eyeing her outfit appreciatively.

"Thanks El. You look pretty good yourself."

"Pretty good? That's all?" he joked.

She rolled her eyes. "Wow, your ego certainly hasn't aged. Don't push it Stabler."

The elevator dinged and the both stepped out. He opened the car door for her once they got to his sedan.

She eyed him. "You know this isn't a date, right Elliot?"

He laughed. "I know Liv. Just being nice."

"Well thank you."

"Anytime."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

The short drive was silent, but not awkward. They had plenty to talk about, but they were both content in each other's presence for the time being. Neither of the two wanted to start their discussion in the car, so they made small talk.

"Does Eli like soccer? Noah wants to play again next year."

"Yeah, I think so. That little one has so much energy, I don't know what to do with him sometimes," he said with a chuckle.

She let out a happy sigh. "So does Noah. But I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Me neither. I must say, motherhood looks great on you, Liv," he said while pulling into a parking spot near the restaurant.

"Thanks. I love it so much. Having a family, even just Noah, is truly the most fulfilling thing I've ever experienced," she gushed.

"I'm so glad you finally know what it's like," he said as they walked into the dimly lit restaurant. A middle-aged waiter seated them at a table for two and took their drink orders; Cabernet for Olivia and a beer for Elliot.

"Alright, how should we do this?" she asked, motioning between them. He understood that she was asking how to go about the conversation that so needed to be held between them.

He laughed at her need to have a plan. "Well, we could just let it flow, or," he said, pausing for dramatic effect, "we could take turns asking questions about the last seven years."

She nodded. "Okay, I'll start," she began. "Why did you and Kathy get divorced?"

"Wow. You still don't sugarcoat anything," he observed before answering her question. "Long story short, we didn't have a lot to keep us together after Liz and Rick started college. We'd been busy with kids our whole marriage, and when there was only one left, we didn't know how to act. It was like we were two different people who weren't really meant for each other after all. We both knew it was time, and we signed the papers shortly before Eli's eighth birthday. It was amicable. Thirty three years is a lot of time. We're still family. It's just… different now."

She nodded. "Alright, the next question is yours."

He took a long sip of his beer. "When did you get divorced, Liv?"

She nearly spit her wine across the table.

"Excuse me?"

He looked confused. "Weren't you with someone? I mean, unless you're the Virgin Mary and Noah is Jesus or something but-" he stopped talking when he heard her laugh.

"El, Noah is adopted. He was the son of a pimp and a rape victim, both of whom died. The family court judge asked me to foster him, and I adopted him a year later." She couldn't help but grin as she told the brief story.

A weight lifted off his shoulders as it registered to him that she had not only called him by his nickname, but she also had never married.

The waiter came back to take their orders, and then they returned to their chat.

"Alright. My turn," said Olivia. "Do you have a new job now?"

"Yes, actually I do. I was retired for about a year and then I went back to school for crime scene investigation. The hours are still difficult, but it's less emotionally taxing," he told her, rubbing his hands across his face as memories of SVU cases fled through him. "I heard you're _Lieutenant_ Benson now, what is that like?"

"It's… different. But the change was good. The best part is the hours. The worst part is that I still have to deal with the scum of New York City," she admitted.

She took a deep breath, trying to muster the courage to ask the question she'd danced around all night.

"Why, El?" she asked, looking him in the eye, "Why'd you leave?"

He mirrored her deep breath, gathering his thoughts. He had known she'd ask this.

"Honestly? I didn't want to hurt you, burden you with my problems. Shooting that girl… it broke me. For awhile, I was just a shell. I was numb. It was like I was alive, but not living. I'm sure it contributed to my divorce. I started seeing a shrink, but by the time I was better I didn't think you would even want to hear from me." He took another sip of his beer.

She didn't feel like arguing, so she nodded.

"I'm glad you got help. When you left, I needed help too. You were the only person who really mattered to me. I mean, the squad is my family, but you were everything. I wasn't sure what to do with myself after you put your papers in. You had Kathy and the kids, and I didn't really have anyone," she huffed cheerlessly. She wasn't trying to guilt trip him, but he needed to know what he put her through.

He rubbed his face again.

"I'm so sorry Liv. I just hated to bother you with my problems."

"You could have El, and you still could. That's what friends are for. I know you wanted to protect me, which I appreciate, but you didn't need to."

His gaze was serious. "I know, Liv. That was my mistake. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, just tell me. Semper Fi. I meant it, Liv, I still do."

"Semper Fi," she repeated as the waiter set their dishes on the table.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

The rest of dinner was filled with pleasant discussion. They covered everything from his kids to Noah's preschool years, to the new members of her squad. Elliot paid the bill and Olivia left the tip. He resisted the urge to grab her hand as the walked out of the restaurant.

It was a little after ten thirty when he parked his car outside the Benson residence. The ride to her apartment was too short, in their respective opinions. They'd both enjoyed the night as Olivia and Elliot instead of Benson and Stabler.

"I'll walk you up?"

She nodded, appreciating how he'd said it as a question instead of just assuming he was welcome upstairs. His obvious respect, or maybe the wine she'd consumed earlier, gave her the courage to grab his hand. He gave hers a gentle squeeze and they shared a smile as the walked to the elevator, hand in hand.

Once they had reached Olivia's door, she turned toward him and grabbed his other hand.

"Tonight was really nice, El. Thank you."

"No, Liv. Thank you. If I were you, I'd be pissed at me," he admitted.

"How are you so sure that I'm not?" she asked jokingly. The both laughed. Once it was quiet again, Elliot spoke up.

"Hey Liv? If this were a date, which it isn't, would this be when I kiss you?"

A small nod from Olivia gave him some of the courage she'd had before.

"Yeah, I think so."

She leaned in, making it apparent that she wanted to be kissed. He brushed some fallen strands away from her face and then met her lips with hers, not moving at first. They stayed still, savoring the moment. Finally, she moved against his mouth and his hands went to her waist. Her hands found his chest. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Olivia pulled back.

She couldn't help but grin. "Thank you for tonight, El."

He laughed, in a state of disbelief. "Believe me, it was my pleasure."

"You know, usually after dates, especially those that go as well as this one did, they call each other," she flirted.

"You're really asking a lot here, Liv. I don't know," he joked.

"Call me, you asshole."

"I will. Goodnight Liv."

"Goodnight, El."

 **A/N: They finally kissed! Please review and let me know what you think of this story, good or bad. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: the aftermath of the date! I want to thank everyone for reading, and especially those of you who have reviewed. Even if it's just a few words, it means a lot to me. Here's chapter five (:**  


The ringing of her alarm dragged her out of slumber. She rolled on her side and yawned.

 _6:00 A.M. Another day in the life of Olivia Benson,_ she pondered, glancing at her clock. Swinging her legs over the side of her bed, Olivia stood and stretched. On her way to the bathroom, she spotted the heels she'd worn the night before and every feeling came rushing back - the anticipation she'd had when getting ready, the joy from seeing him at her door, and the relief she'd experienced upon hearing that he was not only doing well, but divorced. As she reached the bathroom, she stopped in the door frame, recalling the kiss that had taken place at the end of their non-date. A smile consumed her face as the feel of Elliot's lips went through her mind. She sauntered over to the sink, a new confidence taking over. Her attraction to Elliot was pushed away for so many years, and now there was nothing to stop it from bubbling to the surface. During her shower, she imagined what dating Elliot Stabler would be like. His romantic side had surprised her last night, and they weren't even really on a date.

 _I definitely wouldn't mind if a real date happened,_ she decided, drying herself off and heading to her closet. She didn't have to be in the precinct until eight, so she took her time choosing her clothes and applying minimal makeup. At seven, she woke Noah up and they ate breakfast together. As Noah worked through his French toast sticks, he looked up at his mom.

"How was your date last night?"

"It wasn't a date. But it was really nice." she answered him with a grin, willing herself not to blush in front of her son. "Did you and Lucy have fun?"

"Yeah. We played Transformers and then we watched the Lego movie!" he said enthusiastically.

"I'm so glad you had a good time." Olivia checked her watch quickly and then glanced back at Noah. "Lucy will be here in about twenty minutes," she told him.

He appeared lost in thought as he responded. "Okay Mom."

Olivia had been his mom long enough to know that something was bothering him.

"Is something bothering you Noah?"

He nodded, continuing to play with his French toast sticks.

"Is Elliot going to be my daddy?"

She didn't laugh because she knew he was serious, but she struggled to suppress it. She took a moment to collect herself before replying.

"Not anytime soon, honey. I would like to keep seeing him though," she admitted, then paused to think about what she was saying. "He made me really happy yesterday. But you don't have to see him until you're ready. You will always be the number one man in my life," she finished.

"Thanks Mom. I'm glad he makes you happy. He has a son right?" he asked.

"Yes, his name is Eli and he's ten."

Noah nodded. "Maybe we could hang out with him and Elliot someday. I bet Eli is really good at soccer"

Olivia couldn't help but grin for the millionth time in short while she'd been awake. "He probably is. Maybe we can see them next weekend." She began washing the dishes as Noah finished eating.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Fifteen minutes later, she was on her way to the precinct and Lucy was occupying Noah. Her thoughts consumed her as she drove. Last night with Elliot was a welcome relief from the flurry of stressful cases her squad had seen lately. As much as she hated what he did to her, she could never bring herself to hate him.

Fin greeted her when she walked into the squad room.

"Hey Liv, we got a gang rape on 76th. The vic's at Bellevue."

Not exactly the "good morning" she wanted, but that was part of the job.

"Alright. You and Rollins go take her statement, I'll go with Carisi to the scene," she instructed.

"You got it Cap."

Three hours later, they finished at the scene and returned to the precinct. She found Rollins sitting at her desk.

"You get anything from the vic?"

"Yeah. She left the party she was at alone and they grabbed her. She didn't know any of the attackers, so we have no reason to believe it's personal," the younger detective told her in her slight accent.

"Thanks Rollins. You want to go to lunch?"

"Sure, give me ten and I'll be ready."

They were seated at the restaurant, sipping iced teas when Amanda spoke up.

"You seem really happy today, Liv."

"Yeah. I ran into my former partner this weekend."

"Amaro? I thought he was in California."

"Nope. Elliot Stabler. You've heard stories, I'm sure," Olivia answered with a slight laugh.

Amanda shifted uncomfortably. "Wow. I, uh, I remember how upset you were when he left."

"Yeah," said Olivia, reminiscing for a second before pulling herself out of those thoughts. "Anyway, we had dinner last night. It was really nice."

"Did you..." prodded Amanda, raising an eyebrow.

"No. It wasn't like that. It wasn't even a date. We just caught up. And… we kissed. Like I said, it was really nice."

"That's great Liv, you deserve it," Amanda commented as the waiter placed their salads on the table.

"Thanks. I'm just not sure where he fits in my life. I used to spend so much time wishing we could be together, and then reminding myself that we couldn't. Now we're both single and there's nothing to stop us, but it's also been seven years since we've seen each other," the brunette explained with a sigh.

"Did that make it awkward between you two? The seven years, I mean," Rollins inquired.

"No, actually. A lot has changed for both of us, but I wouldn't call it awkward."

"Then go for it. Take it slow. It's not like you guys are being forced to marry each other. Go on some dates and just enjoy his company."

Olivia nodded. "You're right, Rollins. Don't tell Fin though. I'm not ready for the shit he'll give me when he hears that Stabler and I are…" she faltered, not knowing what to call her current predicament with Elliot "...almost dating."

"Again, you deserve it. Let me know how everything goes. And you know, Fin will find out eventually," Amanda concluded with a chuckle.

"I won't wait too long to tell him," laughed Olivia.

After splitting the check, they stood and made their way back to the precinct.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia got home around six, grateful as always to see Noah's face after work. He attended daycare on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and Lucy stayed with him on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

"Thanks so much Lucy. Have a great weekend," chided Olivia.

Lucy waved. "You too Liv. And you Noah. See you guys Tuesday." she said before closing the door.

"How's it going, Noah?"

"Really good Mom. What's for dinner?"

"Do you want to get some pizza? Or I have some frozen casseroles that I could bake."

"Pizza," replied Noah.

"Alright. I'll order. Do you want your usual?" Olivia questioned, ringing their favorite pizza place.

"Yes please."

"You got it sir" asserted Olivia, throwing in a salute that made Noah giggle.

Olivia turned to Noah once she was finished ordering one medium pizza with pepperoni and pineapple.

"It'll be here in thirty minutes. Want to play Chutes and Ladders until then?"

"Yes," Noah exclaimed.

Two hours, one pizza, and several intense rounds of Chutes and Ladders later, Noah was showered and asleep. Olivia was cleaning up the remainants of dinner when she heard her phone buzz. Her pulse raced when she read the name – _his_ name.

 _Elliot: Is now a good time to call?_

Olivia typed "you betcha" and then plopped her dishtowel and the counter and moved to the couch. Her phone rang shortly after and she answered on the third ring, not wanting to seem eager.

 _Since when do I care what Elliot thinks?_

"Hey El."

"Hi Liv. You sound calm."

"I sound _calm_? That's the greeting you choose?" she exasperated.

"Hey, hey, no need to get your panties in a twist. It was just an observation. I'm glad you seem relaxed."

"Well thanks. I am relaxed. Last night was wonderful, and Noah and I just had an evening of pizza and board games. He kicks my ass in Chutes and Ladders every time," she added with a chuckle.

"That game was Eli's favorite. I'm sure he'd love to play with Noah sometime."

"Yeah, that would be nice. Maybe we can get them together next weekend after Eli comes back from Kathy's."

"Sounds like a plan. Speaking of the weekend, will you go on another date with me, Olivia?" he asked tentatively.

"I thought you'd never ask, Stabler. Yes, I would love to go on a date with you."

"Is tomorrow okay?"

"Tomorrow? God, someone's eager," she mocked flirtatiously.

"Liv, I have waited long enough," said Elliot, turning the conversation serious.

Olivia took a deep breath, letting his words sink in. "I agree. I need to make sure Lucy is available, but it shouldn't be an issue. Unless you just want to come over for dinner?"

"As long as you're there, I don't care where we go." he told her sincerely.

"Wow, El. I didn't know you could be so… sweet."

"You ain't seen nothin' yet, Benson." She could practically hear his eyebrows wiggling. "What time do you want me at your place?"

"Is six okay?"

"Perfect. Goodnight, Liv. I… I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, El."

Elliot set his phone down and rubbed his eyes.

 _Did I really almost tell her I love her? Damn._

He _did_ love her, but he knew she wasn't ready to hear it yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

By the time Olivia dropped Noah off at daycare and made her way to the 1-6, the precinct was buzzing. After talking to her co-workers, she instructed Fin and Rollins to chase leads on the Vivian Alvarez gang rape case, while Carisi was to finish up paperwork for a child molestation case they'd recently closed.

They'd caught one new case before lunch, but it was given to Homicide shortly after they started investigating. Olivia ate a sandwich before the phone rang with another case – a newborn baby dumped in the East River. Olivia rode in the ambulance while Carisi canvassed the scene.

Baby Doe was eventually moved to the Medical Examiner's office and Olivia returned to the precinct. Pulling her desk chair out and sitting down, she checked the time on her phone. The glowing screen told her it was 4:56, and she still had to meet the ME to see if she'd determined Baby Doe's cause of death. She sighed and sent a message to Elliot saying that she'd be late.

 **Olivia: Caught a case. Want to make it 7?**

 **Elliot: I understand. Should I get food so we don't have to worry about cooking?**

She paused for a moment before replying; pondering how wonderful Elliot had been since they'd reunited.

 **Olivia: That would be great. Noah's not too picky but he doesn't like Chinese.**

 **Elliot: I'll get Italian then. See you at 7.**

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

An hour and fifteen minutes later, she knew that the newborn had been asphyxiated before being dumped near the Manhattan Bridge. She updated her squad before relieving them for the time being; until Monday morning or until they caught a case. After picking her son up from daycare, they made their way to their apartment and walked in the door a little before 7:00.

Noah looked at her when he was done removing his tennis shoes. "Mom, is Elliot still coming?"

Olivia put her purse down and looked at the analog clock that resided on the kitchen wall. It read 6:55. "Yep. He should be here soon. I'm going to change out of my work clothes, I'll be right back," she informed him before kissing the top of his head. Noah nodded and she walked to her bedroom.

She emerged shortly wearing black leggings and a cream-colored v-neck. She had taken her shoes off and clipped her medium-length hair back.

As expected, Elliot knocked on the door after Olivia was finished getting dressed. She checked the peephole just to be sure, and then allowed him in.

"Hey, El," she greeted him, resisting the urge to kiss his cheek because Noah was standing near her.

"Hi Liv," he said, before kneeling down to Noah's height.

"Hey Noah, how's it going?"

"Hello Elliot. I'm good. I'm glad you brought food because I'm hungry. Can we eat now?"

Elliot chuckled. "Sure bud. I hope you like spaghetti."

Noah nodded. "Yes I do."

"Come on in," offered Olivia, opening the door wider.

Elliot put the food he'd brought on the table as Olivia gathered silverware. She set the table and walked over to the refrigerator. "What do you boys want to drink? We've got milk, juice, water…"

"Milk please," called Noah from his seat at the table.

Elliot opened the last package of bread sticks and glanced to where his former partner was standing. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked, even in her casual clothing. "Water sounds great. But I'll get it. You sit down, Liv."

She gave him a small grin and took a seat next across from Noah at the table for four. "Well, I can't argue with that. The glasses are in the cabinet above the toaster,"

"Okay, Liv. What do you want to drink?" he asked her.

She thought for a second. "I'll have water also, thanks."

"No problem."

He returned to the table, carrying a glass in each hand and one between his stomach and forearm. "Milk for the little man and water for the old people," he joked as he set the drinks on the table, summoning a laugh from 'the little man'.

He took a seat next to Noah and they passed the boxes of food around. Elliot and Olivia both chose spaghetti, salad, and garlic bread while Noah opted for straight spaghetti.

Elliot tore off a chuck of his bread. "So, Noah, I hear you're quite the soccer star."

Noah paused mid-bite to smile at him, bits of marinara sauce already smeared on his cheeks. "Yeah, I like soccer. Mom said that Eli is really good at soccer too. Do you think he'd like to play with me?"

The man with ocean blue eyes returned his grin. "I'm sure he'd love that. Maybe the old man could join in too?"

His self-deprecating question made Noah giggle. "Sure, old man."

The former partners joined the boy's laughter upon hearing his wit. Once the giggles subsided, Noah continued the conversation.

"Did you and my mom work together?"

Elliot nodded. "Yes we did. We captured lots of bad guys."

Noah looked fascinated. "Like Superman and Wonder Woman?"

Elliot glanced at Olivia, silently asking if she'd read Noah the comic in which the two beloved superheroes lock lips. It was her turn to nod.

"Yes, like Superman and Wonder Woman," Elliot concluded.

Noah shook his head in understanding, then returned to his pasta. He had either forgotten about Superman and Wonder Woman smooching, or didn't care to ask. Both adults breathed a sigh of relief.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

It was 8:00 by the time the trio had finished eating, nearly time for Noah to sleep. All of them had full stomachs and full hearts, especially Olivia. Seeing the two men closest to her interact made her feel warm and happy.

"Alright Noah, time to shower" said Olivia reluctantly, not wanting their dinner to end. "You go get started and I'll be there to turn the water on in a few minutes."

"Mom, do I have to? I want to keep talking to Elliot," whined Noah.

"You can see him again soon. You need your sleep for your big game tomorrow," she reasoned, giving him a small smile. "Say goodnight."

Elliot had risen from his chair, and Noah barely came up to his waist. The boy looked up at his face before speaking. "Goodnight, Elliot."

Elliot barely had time to get out a "See you later," before Noah hugged him. He tentatively returned the embrace.

Noah let go first, telling him goodbye again before leaving to get his pajamas for his shower. Noah's absence left Elliot and Olivia alone in her kitchen.

Elliot spoke first. "And then there were two."

She placed her hands on her hips. "Yes there were. Great counting, Elliot," she teased.

"Thank you. Do you want me to clean up before I leave?"

"You can clean up, but nobody's making you leave," she flirted. "I'm going to start Noah's shower then I'll help you with the dishes. Sound good?"

"Sounds great. I'll get them started," he told her, turning around to gather the dishes.

"El?"

The sound of his name rolling from her lips made him spin around, so that he was once again facing her.

"Yeah Liv?"

Without speaking another word, she closed the distance between him and kissed him. Their lips meshed gently at first, and his hands settled on her hips as hers scratched the back of his neck. Elliot ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, and she was not about to deny him entrance. Their tongued gently touched and explored as they continued kissing.

A few minutes later, Olivia pulled back, remembering that Noah was waiting.

"Mmm, is that so?" he questioned flirtatiously.

She smiled at him. "I'll be right back."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Five minutes later, Olivia had returned from the bathroom and Elliot was nearly finished washing the dishes, save for the silverware. She joined him at the sink and began drying the clean cups and plates.

"You know, I've never done the dishes with another person before," she informed him, toweling off a plate.

"Really? Wow. I must be a lucky man, having the pleasure of doing dishes with Olivia Benson," he half-joked.

"I'm sure it must look fantastic, with my messy hair and casual clothing," she remarked sarcastically.

He scrubbed and rinsed the last dirty knife before helping her dry. "I know you're kidding, but you shouldn't be. You _do_ look fantastic."

"Thanks, El. I like doing dishes with you."

Once Noah was showered and sleeping, Olivia strolled into the living room to find Elliot on one side of her couch, feet on her coffee table and shoes long gone. Two glasses of scotch sat on the table.

"I hope you don't mind, but I found your liquor cabinet. I figured you wouldn't mind something stronger than water," he explained.

She took a seat in the middle of the couch, deciding that the opposite end was too far away. "Well, you figured right. It's been a long week," admitted Olivia, picking up one of the glasses.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. It's just… the child victims are always the worst." She took a sip of the amber liquid before continuing. "Even now that I have Noah to come home to, it's so fucking hard to witness. You'd think it would get easier after almost twenty years, but it doesn't."

"I get it, Liv. You know I do. I would ask if you're ready to retire, but I have a feeling the answer is no."

"You're right. I was getting there, and then Lewis came and reminded me why I do the job. And if I would have retired, that would mean he won," she confessed.

"Liv, you are by far the strongest person I know," he said, leaning toward her on the couch. He gently touched the tip of her nose. "Also the most beautiful."

She scooted toward him and returned her glass to the table. Once she was settled, their sides were flush and her head was on his shoulder.

He began running his fingers through her coffee-colored hair and she was lulled to sleep within minutes, breathing softly on him.

He roused her after ten minutes of observing her in her most peaceful state. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up, pulling down her v-neck when she noticed that her midriff had been exposed.

"Shit, I fell asleep on you. Sorry," she apologized. He shifted in his spot at the couch, stretching his core.

"Don't be," Elliot replied calmly.

"Like I said, it's been a long week. Thank you so much for bringing dinner. I owe you one," she told him as she rose from her seat, stretching as he had seconds earlier.

He stood and wrapped his arms around her waist. She tucked her head into his shoulder. "You don't owe me anything. I love seeing you happy."

His comment both surprised her and inspired her to place her lips on his neck, moving them softly along the column of it. He groaned softly and rubbed her lower back, encouraging her. Their ministrations continued until he gently tapped her cheek to get her attention.

"That feels good, Liv, but we shouldn't do this now," he reasoned, reluctantly pulling away. Her cheeks were a little flushed and her hair a little messy, and he was one hundred percent positive that she was the most magnificent creature on this planet.

She scowled at him jokingly.

"You're no fun," she started, returning her hands to his chest, "but you're right. Are you doing anything tomorrow?" she asked.

"I have to pick up Eli from his soccer game, so I'll probably go and watch. Does Noah play tomorrow?"

"Yep. His game is at nine thirty. When is Eli's?"

"Ten thirty. Would you or Noah mind if I came to watch Noah's game?" he questioned.

Olivia nodded.

"I'm sure he'd love that. See you then?"

"See you then," he confirmed. "Goodnight Liv."

"Night, El," she responded, leaning in for a kiss and grabbing his hand. It was short and sweet as he pressed her lips to hers. "Text me when you get home," she added once they pulled away.

"I will," he promised her as he squeezed her hand.

She watched him until he had shut the door, then looked at the door once it was closed, pondering how easily she could get used to nights like this one.


	7. Chapter 7

At nine thirty-six the next morning, soccer was in full swing. Noah's game had started while Elliot and Olivia cheered from the sidelines. When there was a lull in the action, Elliot wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist and pulled her closer.

"Mmm, you're a lot warmer than this trench coat," she sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. His leather jacket felt smooth against her cheek.

A smile formed on his lips. Words were on the tip of his tongue when Grant's mom climbed up the bleachers and chimed in.

"Hey Olivia! Who's this stud muffin?" Laura asked with all of her usual enthusiasm, her eyes falling on Elliot. His arm stayed around Olivia's waist, and she sat up straight.

"Laura, this is my friend Elliot. Elliot, this is Grant's mom Laura," Olivia explained, motioning between the two adults.

Elliot removed his hand from the soft, wooly fabric of Olivia's trench coat and returned Laura's handshake. They exchanged "nice to meet yous."

The trio made small talk for a bit, before Laura headed for concessions.

"You'll have to give me the details later," Laura whispered in Olivia's ear as she walked away. A few steps later, the woman turned and winked at the former partners, who couldn't help but laugh.

Fifty minutes later, Olivia and Elliot settled onto the bleachers to watch Eli's game. Noah sat next to them enjoying a cup of hot cocoa.

"Great win, bud," Elliot complimented Noah.

After Noah had thanked him, Olivia turned to Elliot.

"Are you sure it's not too late for me to take Noah home?" she asked him. Elliot sighed and placed his hand on top of hers that rested on her thigh.

"Liv, I know you're nervous to see Kathy, but she's a lot calmer now. Plus I told her that you'll be here and she wants to see you," he reasoned.

She flipped her hand over to grab his and took a deep breath.

"Okay. But if it gets awkward you can find me at concessions," she half-joked.

After a few more minutes of chatting, Olivia spotted Kathy with Eli, who was jogging to the field. She dropped Elliot's hand as Kathy approached them and nervously waved to her.

By the time Kathy could wave back, she was a few steps away from the bleachers.

"Hi, Olivia," she called out with a small smile. After setting her purse down, she leaned in for a hug, which Olivia returned.

"How are you?" Olivia asked her.

"I'm doing well, thanks. You?" Kathy replied.

"I really can't complain."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

After Eli's soccer game, the boy jogged off the field. Kathy and Noah were engaged in a deep discussion about Transformers; Kathy listening intently as Noah told her everything he knew about the toys. Elliot waved Eli over and introduced him to Noah. The boys began to chat and Kathy turned toward Elliot.

"By the way, Eli has a birthday party to go to this evening. It's close to the house, so if you want to spend the day with him and drop him off later, he can stay overnight. That would be easier than you having to pick him up tonight," the blonde mentioned.

"That's fine." he responded before looking at the boys, who were discussing soccer like they were the best of pals.

"Hey Eli, come meet Olivia."

"Hi Olivia," Eli exclaimed. "Thanks for saving me when I was born."

Olivia chuckled. "You're welcome bud. It's nice to see you. I see that you've met Noah," she added, motioning toward her chocolate-haired son.

"Yeah. He's pretty cool. And he can't boss me around like Dickie does."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

At four o'clock that afternoon, Olivia walked into a bowling alley with Elliot by her side. After a pleasant lunch with Eli, Noah, and Elliot, Laura had called to see if Noah wanted to have a playdate. Eli was off to his friend's birthday party, leaving the two of them to themselves for a few hours.

They took their time putting on shoes and getting the game set up. Olivia went first, scoring a spare on her first turn. Elliot managed to get eight points, and the competition was on. They bowled for an hour before deciding they were hungry.

"Does pizza souls good? With a side of mozzarella sticks?" Elliot asked.

"It's sounds like straight cholesterol," she joked, "but it also sounds delicious."

As Elliot went up to order the food, Olivia couldn't help but admire his stature. His broad shoulders, strong arms, and confident stride left her staring. She hadn't been allowed to look at him- really look at him- for their entire partnership, and god damn her if she didn't do it now.

Once he came back from ordering, he sat down next to her and she grabbed his hand.

"El?"

"Yeah Liv?"

"You make ordering pizza look really sexy," she complimented him, turning toward him and running her thumb along the inside of his palm. In response, he pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it several times. He leaned in until his lips brushed her ear.

"Liv, I can't think of anything you do that isn't sexy. Do you know how hard it was to contain myself when we worked together? When you would bend over the desk, I would always force myself to think about baseball stats. And now that I have kissed you, I pretty much think about baseball twenty four seven, or at least I try. You always come back into my head, babe. And those jeans you're wearing? They should be illegal."

She shivered slightly at his words and whispered back to him.

"El, how about we leave the pizza and go home?"

* * *

 **Oooo things are heating up! Thank you all for sticking with this story even though the updates are sporadic. Stay tuned!**


	8. Author's Note

Hello lovely readers! After rereading the chapters I have published, I have made the decision to delete this story and repost it. Some things need to be revised, and I made the mistake of not having chapters prewritten. This is my first multi-chapter fic, so it has definitely been a learning process. I wanted to thank you all for reading thus far and giving me an audience to share my work with. I hope you'll check it out once it is reposted!

Best, EOmazing


End file.
